deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai (Kung Fu Panda)
Kai (a.k.a. The Collector) is the main antagonist in the 2016 movie, Kung Fu Panda 3. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kai vs Alduin * Kai vs Bowser (Completed) * Ganondorf vs Kai (Completed) * Hades vs. Kai * Demongo VS Kai (Completed) * Kratos VS Kai * Quan Chi vs Kai Battles Royale * Kung Fu Panda Villain Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ermac * Garrosh Hellscream * Hades * Kan-Ra * Lord Tirek * M. Bison * Madara Uchiha * Quan Chi * Teridax * Umarak * Shao Kahn * Shang Tsung History In life, Kai was a warrior and a friend of Oogway. One day, after Oogway was wounded in an ambush, Kai picked him up and carried him for days, looking for help. Kai found a hidden panda village, where the elders used the power of chi to heal Oogway. While Oogway wanted to study the use of chi to help others, Kai decided to take chi from others to augment his own power. Oogway felt that he had no choice but to fight Kai, and at the end of the battle, he banished him to the Spirit Realm. During his 500 years in the Spirit Realm, Kai perfected his ability to steal the chi of others. He searched the Realm and collected the chi of every kung fu master there, finally culminating in a rematch against Oogway. Before he was absorbed, though, Oogway informed Kai that he was not the one destined to defeat Kai, but that he had placed another on that path. Having accomplished everything he could in the Spirit Realm, Kai returned to the mortal world, where he began defeating every master he came across, seizing their chi. Eventually, he arrived at the Jade Palace, where he fought and defeated the Furious Five and Shifu, stealing their chi. In the process, he took great delight in destroying the Jade Palace and the large statue of Oogway. Tigress, alone of the Furious Five, escaped Kai, and found the hidden panda village where Po was studying. Kai followed her to the village, and fought Po. Although the pandas were able to outfight Kai’s jade zombies, Po could not use his special Wuxi Finger Hold to banish him to the Spirit Realm, as it only worked on mortals. Instead, Po used the move on himself, taking Kai with him to the Spirit Realm. Furious at having been sent back to the Spirit Realm, attacked Po and began stealing his chi. Po, however was helped by the people in the panda village, who sent their chi to Po giving him more power than Kai had. Kai promised Po that he would overcome him, even if it took another 500 years. At that, Po willingly surrendered all of his chi to Kai, who didn’t realize that there was a limit to how much chi he could hold. Kai was obliterated in a brilliant chi explosion. After Kai’s annihilation, the chi returned from whence it had come, returning all of the dead masters to the Spirit Realm, and all of the living ones to the mortal realm. Death Battle Info Appearance Kai is a large, pale gray, anthropomorphic bull. He has a large ears, a mane of long, brown hair, and large antler-like horns. His body is heavily muscled all over, and he clothing consists of a brown loincloth and brown bracers. Besides his weapons, his only adornment is a string of jade ornaments, which he wears on the belt of his loincloth, and a solitary jade ornament worn on a necklace. These ornaments are actually the stolen chi of Kung Fu warriors, with pride of place given to the chi of Master Oogway. Powers and Abilities * Chi absorption - Once he has defeated an opponent, he can magically that person’s chi (life force/life energy/soul). This both strengthens Kai, and allows him to reanimate the chi as a jade zombie. * Superior strength - Kai is extremely strong, being able to tear down a large statue and swing it around as a weapon. His fighting style maximizes this ability, focusing as it does on ferocious charges (made even more dangerous by the horns on his head) and wide kicks. * Superior durability - He was able to take blows from master opponents, and continue fighting. Indeed, due to his being a Spirit Warrior from the Spirit Realm, he seems to be immortal, and may be virtually immune to damage on the mortal plane. * Jade zombies (Jombies) - These are the animated chi of kung fu masters that Kai has defeated, given jade bodies, which are very hard to damage. They retain their old fighting style and abilities, but otherwise are entirely under Kai’s control. He sees what they see, hears what they hear, and feels what they feel. When not deployed, the chis he controls appear as a group of jade ornaments that he wears about his waist. When he first returned to the mortal realm, Kai had at least six jade zombies: ** The Master Badger Twins – these two warriors use staves as their weapons. ** Master Porcupine – He is covered with quills, that he can pull off and fire from his bow. ** Master Gorilla – He is a large simian who does not appear to use a weapon, relying instead on his strength and durability. ** Master Boars – These two warrior work together, but do not appear to use weapons. Then he picked up: ** Master Bear – He uses a pair of axes. ** Master Croc - He uses a tetsubo. ** Master Chicken – He has blades, instead of the long feathers on his wings. After confronting the warriors of the Jade Palace: ** Mantis – A member of the Furious Five ** Crane – A member of the Furious Five ** Monkey – A member of the Furious Five ** Viper – A member of the Furious Five ** Master Shifu – Senior master of the Jade Palace Weaponry Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Movie Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Magic Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Light Users Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Spirit Category:Demon Category:Ageless Characters Category:Comedic Movie Combatants